darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith
Come Now Lucifer I never betrayed you, you betrayed me you had no more use for me and I have no more use for you. So just abandon your weakness if you wish to kill me. Lilith is a Hebrew name for a figure in Jewish mythology, developed earliest in the Babylonian Talmud, who is generally thought to be in part derived from a class of female demons Līlīṯu in Mesopotamian texts. Evidence in later Jewish materials is plentiful, but little information has been found relating to the original Akkadian and Babylonian view of these demons. The relevance of two sources previously used to connect the Jewish Lilith to an Akkadian Lilitu – the Gilgamesh appendix and the Arslan Tash amulets – are now both disputed by recent scholarship. The two problematic sources are discussed below. The Hebrew term Lilith first occurs in Isaiah 34:14, either singular or plural according to variations in the earliest manuscripts, though in a list of animals. In the Dead Sea Scrolls Songs of the Sage the term first occurs in a list of monsters. In Jewish magical inscriptions, on bowls and amulets from the 6th century CE onwards, Lilith is identified as a female demon and the first visual depictions appear. In Jewish folklore, from the 8th–10th centuries Alphabet of Ben Sira onwards, Lilith becomes Adam's first wife, who was created at the same time and from the same earth as Adam. This contrasts with Eve, who was created from one of Adam's ribs. The legend was greatly developed during the Middle Ages, in the tradition of Aggadic midrashim, the Zohar and Jewish mysticism. In the 13th Century writings of Rabbi Isaac ben Jacob ha-Cohen, for example, Lilith left Adam after she refused to become subservient to him and then would not return to the Garden of Eden after she mated with archangel Samael. The resulting Lilith legend is still commonly used as source material in modern Western culture, literature, occultism, fantasy, and horror. In Beyond Light and Darkness, Lilith is in a Sense the Primary Antagonist of the Series as she appeared before Terrantos upon his Banishment within Hueco Mundo and had sex with him giving birth to 27 Children (at different times) but corrupted him with thoughts of revenge and Conquest of the Omniverse upon learning of his potential. it is unknown what number of wife she is. Unlike in Most Adaptians of Lilith, she generally does care for the Demon Emperor and Loves him more than anything but does still desire her vengeance on God, Angels, and Heaven itself. She is the Mother of Volo, Adrian, Anthanasia, and Raphael and 23 other unknown children. Appearance Lilith is a Young Attractive Demon Woman with pale yet somewhat lavender colored skin. She wears a bra thing that covers her large breasts but her stomach as well it goes to back to form the lower half of to where her tail comes out of which has a sharp point on the end. She also wears learther clothing for her legs but parts of her feet can be seen (the foot itself and the heel as a strap thing is only in the center). She has large Demonic Bat Wings and wears arm gloves that are completly black and wears a bracelt with bells on it on both wrists. Her hands also have claws but she also has long wavy black hair with Demonic horns growing out of her skull, they almost curve (as she is a demon). She also has crimson eyes and wears some type of accesory in her hair. Personality Lilith is a Seductive, Sultry, and a Power-Hungry Succubus as she has been able to seduce many men in her fifty-thousand years but betrayed them all even killed the children she created while she appeared to be a sultry or lustful the only one in her long life span she has shown no trechery or two-timing on is her current and new Demon King Husband, Terrantos as she has shown a large amount of Lust for him able to allure him with her beauty and almost entrance him (though he may just act like it) she has had over at least 27 children with him but only four of them are known the other 23 it is unknown if they are alive or deceased even Lilith and Terrantos themselves have not made any remarks in this regard. Lilith as stated is also Power-Hungry which is why she is soo attracted to Terrantos because of his Power that surpasses even the Angels and Lucifer and Samael, she is so attached to him as she believes with his help she will be able to gain not only more power but her revenge against the angels and God she even pledged a pack with him promising not to betray him and in return he would destroy the Angels and God for her only if she remained as one of his wives which she agreed to. Lilith has not shown any signs of being a whore in the entire series only being in bed with the Demon Emperor but she uses her influence across the entire Omniverse to trick men into following her only to be killed either by her, her children, or Terrantos himself. She is shown to be very manipulative as she tricked an entire village into beliving she was some sort of Goddess of Owls (she was in a different form at the time) only to massacre the entire village in Shakala this shows her to be incredibly Crafty and Intelligent as she has been able to trick many of her Husband's enemies throughout the series as she tricked Ichigo into beliving she could help him get rukia and renji back or to backstab him later to see him suffer. Lilith still maintains traits of how she is in the Myths though, while she will betray anyone to get more power Terrantos is not one of them she is perphas the main reason why many traitors of Shadowblood betrayed Terrantos as she was using them for own ambitions and was planning on devouring them to gain thier abilities which is perhaps why Wesker left as he feared that would be his fate She has been shown only use her former Husbands before betraying them, Lucifer and Samael only seeing them as pawns to be used for her to get her vengeance upon Heaven and God and does not care of thier own personal goals she only sees them as tools to be used in her quest for vengeance as she tricked Lucifer into beliving Michael would be waiting for him near the old HQ of Godstrike only to be confronted by Slender Man he later finds out Lilith did this to test his resolve against Heaven and God but Lilith claims she did not know Slender Man was there showing her to be able to decieve and trick her enemies and even her allies without fail but only a few cannot be tricked by her many of them being her sisters-in-laws, step-children, her children, and her Husband, Terrantos as well. Lilith is a very loyal Demon and Wife to Terrantos unlike she has been over fifty millenia as she will despose of any of his enemies without fail using brutal and cruel methods to do so and she is shown to be quite lustful yet sex-addicted to him. She can be brutal as some times when she has tricked someone when she leads them to a dead end she stabs them in the heart with her claws with no remorse showing an emotionless expression on her face and often says before killing her prey "Sayonara, Vermin" and will rip her foe in half afterwards and her other brutal methods has caused her to massacre entire empires, cities, villages, temples, and many other locations as she has eaten many humans by bitting thier faces or cutting them in half with no care in the world. Lilith also can be seen as a Greedy woman as she wants Terrantos all for herself most of the time usually wanting to take him away from Soifon much to Soifon's annoyance but this proves usless as Soifon is still terrantos's number 1 wife but this does not stop Lilith from not trying. Lilith is a very deceitful creature using deception as one of the main tactics she uses. It makes it hard to pinpoint her motives throughout most of the series even very few Shadowblood Members can figure her out including Aizen and Vaati. She uses her shapshiftation powers to make her target more comfortable, though when she 1st met Terrantos she had no need to do so seeing as he was already attracted to her but this also later caused her to be made into one of his wives. She is a brilliant actress, even while in her Hellish Native homes in the Abyss, where she is identified as cold, manipulative, heartless, and cruel; she is able to play and fulfill the role of a naïve woman in distress or harmless old lady in disguise, most people who are Lilith’s allure wouldn’t know it until it would be too late, and once you’re caught in her web. The game’s up. Within the furthest reaches of the bowels of Hell, and the Areas of the Red Sea where she rules, her personality among demons in most clear and something to be feared. She’s considered to be the coldest of any demon; ruthless, and heartless… only using most of her pawns, servants, demon-kind, even children… or her own children as a means to an end. She is power-hungry and manipulative, toying with people’s emotions with her own charm, seducing them with allure until they are nothing but slaves to her dark beauty. Naturally, as a powerful demon queen, it’s often been suggested that she can just mind control any mortal or being she wants with such stellar magic of her own if she wanted… but like many other sick beings who enjoy torture, she enjoys tempting people with their lust and greed, considering it her own talent and art, and once she’s finished, she’ll have no use for her pawns of slaves or even masters for that matter if they do not fulfill her wishes or give her enough knowledge or power, she will discard of them, throw them away, even consume them. She used to only use her own children as an end to the means but of course due to being a wife to the Dark Emperor also known as the Demon Emperor to countless Demons, she does not use her children as a means to an end but she still will use others as a means to an end as she used Wesker for all the years he pretended to be loyal to Terrantos having him experiment on angels or Humans or any mortal so she could get closer to her vengeance on God, the angels, and of course Adam himself wanting to plunge Heaven into hell itself for its crimes in her mind. Lilith is not evil despite her being a Bad Woman/villainess she just desires her vengeance in belives she has ever right to be in heaven but wants to see the angels, god, and Adam suffer as she finds it unjust that she was sent to hell and Adam wasn't above all else but she finds comfort in the Demon Emperor's care as he was nearly sent to hell when he died as a human but escape it and became a soul reaper this causes her to believe that she can reach heaven because he did even if it was in a different universe. It was originally Indicated over the thousands, possibly millions of being the Mad Queen has created and modified more powerful beings to serve in Hell’s Army, from the Nephilim, Vampires, to Urgles… she has unleashed many horrors upon the cosmos, and will do many more to do so until she gets what she wants. That is if the race doesn’t fail her and she feels the need to punish them first. While in BLAD she still does punish beings she creates it has not been hinted that she has punish her four main children of Terrantos: Volo, Adrian, Athanasia , and Raphael as they have no signs of resentment or disdain for thier mother as they are quite loyal. Lilith has shown more a motherly care for her children even more a Loving wife to her husband in BLAD unlike she has in the past showing that Terrantos has changed her a bit for worse or for better has yet to be seen, for Terrantos and his family its for better for the heroes its for worse as Lilith has shown performing tormenting experiments on the heroes as she nearly sucked out the soul of Chris Redfield one bit at a time while asking him questions about Godstrike's secrets. Lilith while she is a heartless, Cruel, Sadistic, Cold, and Possibly Sociopathic she has never admited to it even when Her enemies or allies have called her as such. Often times, when discussing about a poor puppet she used or a husband/master she completely betrayed and broke the heart of, she makes many claims that it was their own fault and that she was simply putting them out of their misery. And many other times, she will never even admit on what she what did was anything bad at all, and if she does, she’d only claim that the victim enjoyed or liked it. Claiming that “Brought him pain? Oh on the other hand, I actually brought him more pleasure then you could ever give him.” Or “Isn’t it amazing how much he loved me? He kept pushing and pulling, just to see me again, how I wish it didn’t have to end so… I really did want this relationship to go on, but I am a business woman who needs her work done, and at least we can feel comfort in the fact that the last thing he saw was something that truly made him happy… ME!” This type of behavior would not only indicate her incredibly selfish and sociopathic behavior, but also the fact she is almost certainly narcissist with a twisted sense of right and wrong, and an honor code that’s non-existent. Basically, she’s a free-thinker, only interested in her own motivations, her own quest of knowledge and power, and she’s willing to serve any master, and his patient and tolerant enough with any childish undertaking to do so. As long as she gets what she wants and desires, she takes what she can get, then it satisfies her, but only for a while, he lust for power, and greed is never enough, but she seems rather fond of Terrantos more than her past Husbands more than anything shown from obvious signs how she treats Lucifer and Samael like dirt and Treats Terrantos like some sort of God of Hell often praising him, giving him gifts of dark power or weapons showing she wants hm to succeed in his quest for Domination over the Omniverse As mentioned She is not Pure Evil but she is BAD just how Lucifer, Samael, Asmodeus are but her Lustfulness and Power-Hungry nature are usually either a guise or something she uses because she belives she was unjustily sentenced to hell for what she did and Adam did not get sent to hell unlike her and as such she resents Adam the first man and seeks to make him suffer as much as possible and with her New Husband's Help she will succeed as she promised to remain as his wife for Eternity and remain loyal if he would Help her get her revenge, which he promised to do. Origins When God created Adam, he was lonely, so God created Lilith from the same dust from which Adam was molded. But they quarrelled; Adam proverbial domineering male wished to rule over Lilith. But Lilith militant feminist was also proud and willful, claiming equality with Adam because she was created from the same dust. She left Adam and fled the Garden. God sent three angels in pursuit of Lilith. They caught her and ordered her to return to Adam. She refused, and said that she would henceforth weaken and kill little children, infants and babes. The angels overpowered her, and she promised that if the mother hung an amulet over the baby bearing the names of the three angels, she would stay away from that home. So they let her go, and God created Eve to be Adam's mate from Adam's rib, so that she couldn't claim equality. And ever since, Lilith flies around the world, howling her hatred of mankind through the night, and vowing vengeance because of the shabby treatment she had received from Adam. She is also called "The Howling One." Several hundred years after Isaiah, we find Talmudic writings that describe Lilith (now as a named demon, rather than a broad category) as an irresistibly seductive she-demon with long hair (presumably worn loose, a sure sign of wantonness) and wings. Terey wants us to be sure to say that she's a succubus. She seduces unwary men, then savagely kills the children she bears for them. From this, she becomes the demon responsible for the death of babies. In ancient times, one needed to protect against such demons; today, we blame other factors for the death of infants. To guard against Lilith, superstitious Jews would hang four amulets, one on the wall of each room of a newborn babe, with the inscription "Lilith - abi!" - begone!" which some think is the origin, much later, of the English word "lullaby." In BLAD, Many centuries later after she betrayed Lucifer and Samael she wondered into the realm of Bleach and found a banished Terrantos in Hueco Mundo, already attracted to hansome demon/grim reaper she approached him and said she could remove his stress and said she would help him anyway she could to get his vengeance, she then laid with him and knew he was the one to help her get her revenge on Adam and God. So she help him learn his dark powers more appropriately and soon he destroyed the very beings who banish him and soon he declared himself Dark King and later Dark Emperor. Lilith then help her new mate along with her mate's wife, Soifon form Shadowblood and help both corrupt and gather many villains for his plans of omniversal conquest. Lilith eventually became one of Terrantos's Wives after Soifon along with her fellow succubi: Naamah, Agrat, and Eisheth. Couple Years later she had countless sex sessions with him and got pregnant each time, 27 times total and gave birth to 1 child each time, giving birth to Terrantos's secondary children after the fatal four. Making Lilith one of his lovers and part of his wives and harem. much to her pleasure and joy Beyond Light and Darkness Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Rise of Vaati Arc Wives of Dark Emperor Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Odium Clan Arc Chaos Arc Future Arc The Fall of Seraphims Arc The End is Nigh Arc Powers & Abilities Shapeshift: Superhuman Strength: Superhuman Speed: Genius Intellect: Absorption: Dark Magic: Love Charm: 'Illusions: Mind Manipulation/Control: Steal Powers of other Liliths: Elemental Magic: Hand-to-Hand Combat: Flight: Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Demons Category:Fallen Angels Category:Succubus Category:Hybrids Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Queens of Hell Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Mythology Category:Fanmade